earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Nevarmoar
Category:Characters Category:Rogue Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Water Raiders Noticable Features *'Clothing/Equipment:' Jack wears typical clothing for his sort: a black swashbuckler's shirt, and boots that are sea friendly. A cutlass hangs from his belt on his left side, while a bottle of rum hangs from his right side. A double-barreled shotgun is strapped across his back. A fishing pole is also strapped across his back, and sometimes a shovel if he knows he needs it. He is known to also wear a red bandanna over his mouth and nose to conceal his face. *'Physical Appearance:' Jack is remarkably skinny, being naturally small built on top of decaying after death. His jaw bone is somewhat visible, along with ribs and bones on various limbs. Personality Jack is a very intelligent, sometimes deceptive person when it benefits him. Though he speaks with the slang of those on the street, he actually has a very fine grasp of his language, and can show it when he sees it's needed. He has a very grim sense of humor, something he carried over from his life. He has very little tolerance for nobility, and often laughs at their sense of authority. Money isn't that big of a deal to him, though he enjoys the thrill of doing what he does. He is, and always has been, selectively empathetic and remorseful. Biography Jack Nevarmoar was a rogue and pirate. He sailed with the Blackwater Raiders until him and a team of scouts were caught by a town they planned to raid. He and his friends were hanged before being rescued. He would later arise as an undead due to the Plague of Undeath. After breaking free and regaining his will, he returned to his normal life, sailing the seas and doing less than legal activities. He also has no love for the united Forsaken ideology, and rather enjoys the company of humans like himself. Childhood & Family Jack's family lived in the harbor city of Booty Bay. His mother was a member of the Blackwater Raiders. She was usually suffering from depression or mania, and it made life hard on Jack. He had no known father, and no other siblings. His mother eventually hanged herself outside of the tavern, to Jack's grim discovery. When he became old enough, he joined the Blackwater Raiders as well. The Blackwater Raiders Jack was almost always into trouble, vandalizing and fighting with authority figures. He often fought with his non-buccaneer peers, and aimed to displease them so they would leave him alone. He was almost always fighting with authority figures, and seemed to enjoy offending people he disliked. He eventually began stealing from people in the dead of night, learning to lockpick and becoming adept at stealth. He sailed with the Blackwater Raiders for several years, learning to use many different weapons from maces to swords, from guns to bows. He became a master of stealth after several raids and was usually used in the scouting parties that would investigate a town prior to raiding. His captain would eventually teach him how to properly disarm traps, after becoming fond of the boy. However, he wouldn't get a chance to make good use of it. He and the rest of a scouting party were caught inside a town they were planning to raid. They were all hanged before they could be rescued. Plague of Undeath Though he was hanged, he would not stay dead. The Plague of Undeath had broken out in the town, but not advanced enough to cause alarm when they were caught. The disease quickly spread, and him and his brothers would rise from the dead to serve the Lich King as slaves. However, on Hallow's End, he broke free of the Lich King, along with many other undead under Sylvanas. A Pirate and a Rogue After being free of the Lich King, Jack went back to his previous life. He returned to privateer work, piracy, and work as a rogue. To his surprise, he was welcome at Booty Bay, regardless of his condition.